


Reunion

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Gen, Post-Canon, Yue Lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: After the war's over, Katara heads north.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Will make more sense if you've read [Push and Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262135).
> 
> Day 14: White

After the war's over, Katara heads north.

Not immediately, of course; there's a lot to do in the wake of a centuries-long war, lots of things that need cleaning up and fixing and addressing, both at home and around the world. The North Pole was relatively untouched, and as such it takes months before Katara feels right suggesting that they visit instead of just talking to the occasional diplomat who's come to Ba Sing Se for the first time in a century. She isn't surprised when Aang agrees to her suggestion, but she is grateful.

She's relieved to see Yue whole and hale, and when their eyes meet Yue's smile widens. It takes a couple of days before they're able to sneak any alone time together, but it's worth the wait.

"I was so worried I'd never see you again," Yue says, her voice hushed. "But I thought maybe I would know if you'd died."

"I think you would," Katara says. "I think either of us would." The connection between them is as strong as ever, maybe stronger now that they've each had the chance to come to terms with who and what they are. "But I think it's going to be a long time before we know for sure."


End file.
